orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
The Orville/Timeline/Alternate timelines
This article presents alternate timelines of events on ''The Orville''. Pria timeline Strictly speaking, the timeline explored in the episode ''Pria'' is not an alternate chain of events, but the original ''timeline. In the original timeline, the [[USS Orville|USS ''Orville]] was destroyed by an undetectable dark matter storm. That version of events was forever altered when the time travelling antiquities thief Pria Lavesque unsuccessfully attempted to bring the Orville to the 29th century. Instead, the Orville survived the storm and the original timeline was erased. Late 2419 * The Orville is caught in a dark matter storm and lost.Episode 1x05: Pria The Road Not Taken timeline This timeline is created when young Kelly Grayson decides not to go on a second date with Ed in ''Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' and ''The Road Not Taken''. 2414 * Kelly decides not to go out with Ed for a second date.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow 2415-2419 * Ed becomes Commanding Officer of the Epsilon Eridani outpost.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken * Kelly rises in rank to become at least Lieutenant Commander.John LaMarr calls Kelly "Commander" in this alternate timeline. Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken 2419 September * The Captain of the Orville retires and the First Officer and Helmsman transfer, but their positions are filled by officers who are not Ed, Kelly, and Gordon Malloy. An open vacancy for a Chief Medical Officer is not filled by Doctor Claire Finn. ** Other longstanding members of the Orville do remain, including Second Officer Bortus and his mate Klyden, Navigator John LaMarr, Chief of Security Alara Kitan, and Lieutenant Yaphit. ** Isaac joins as an emissary from the Kaylon to serve as the ships Science and Engineering officer. * Led by Captain Griffith, the Orville successfully prevents the Krill from stealing the quantum accelerator from Epsilon 2.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds October * Klyden and Bortus have a daughter, whose sex is then surgically altered to male. The child is given the name Topa.Topa's existence is confirmed by Bortus. Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken Late 2419 * The Orville does not encounter a fatal dark matter storm, which would have destroyed the ship and its crew.Episode 1x05: Pria 2420 September * Chief of Security Alara Kitan begins to weaken in strength but stays on the Orville.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds ** In the original timeline, she sees the value of family through the Orville, and chooses to return to Xelaya to grow with her own family.Episode 2x03: Home Without these experiences, she chooses to remain with the Orville and undergo gravity treatments.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds ** Without Alara's departure, Lieutenant TharlEpisode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes never joins the Orville. ** However, Lieutenant Talla KeyaliEpisode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake does join the Orville, but it is unknown in what capacity. Late 2420 * Without Claire aboard the Orville, she never begins a relationship with Isaac. Late 2420 / Early 2421 * Isaac spontaneously deactivates, prompting the Orville to return to Kaylon 1. ** The Kaylon disassemble him. * The Kaylon, not including Isaac, conduct a brutal, victorious campaign against the Planetary Union. ** The Kaylon attack and destroy Earth in the process of the Battle of Earth. *** The Orville, while not destroyed, crashes into the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Many crew members evacuate to safety, including John, Alara, Klyden, Topa, and Yaphit. **** As the surviving senior-most officer and acting captain, Bortus remains on the ship where he survives on minimal ship power for many months. ** The Kaylon destroy Earth's Moon, fragmenting it into asteroids. * The Kaylon destroy or kill "half the known galaxy" in their ensuing genocide of all biological life.Ed Mercer. Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken ** Notably, the Kaylon decide not to attack the extremely advanced Calivon species, "probably because it's close to an even match."Gordon Malloy. Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken 2421 * In the aftermath of the war, Ed and Gordon use a shuttle from an unnamed ship designated ECV-342 to scavenge for supplies. * Remnants of the Union form a Resistance, though the Kaylon destroy most of it. ** Alara leads a resistance cell on a distant planet. * Kelly seeks out John, Claire, Talla, and Ty and Marcus Finn. The team steal a freighter and repurpose it as a scavenger ship. They begin their search for Ed and Gordon to restore the original timeline. Mid-2421 * Yaphit loses a piece of body containing his memory during a fight with Kaylon. * One week later, some time between sixKelly Grayson: "Seven years ago, I was accidentally sent forward in time to what would've been six months ago." Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken and nine monthsGordon Malloy: "Kaylon have managed to wipe out half the known galaxy in less than nine months." Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken after the Battle of Earth, Kelly and her team find Ed and Gordon. ** Kaylon find and destroy Alara's resistance base. ** Two days later References Category:The Orville